Graduation Woes
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Taylor was always the one to concentrate on school and nothing more. She just wanted to graduation East High at the top of her class and go to Harvard. The only thing to make her feel content is getting a few things off her chest. TaylorTroy. Oneshot.


**Title: **Graduation Woes  
**Rating: **K**  
Author: **Freeing Alys**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM or any of the charectors that we already know, that all belongs to Disney and I'm not taking any credit whatsoever. This is just for fun and nothing more. No copywrite infrigement intended.**  
Summary: **Taylor was always the one to concentrate on school and nothing more. She just wanted to graduation East High at the top of her class and go to Harvard. But once she got it, she was still sad. The only thing to make her feel content is getting a few things off her chest. TaylorTroy  
**Author's Note: **Okay, so let me explain this. I use fanfiction mostly for writing prompts and exercises. So there is this game that I made up; I put all the charector's names  
from the fandom that I'm writing for on paper cards and in a box, shake the box up and randomly pick two cards and whoesever names are on the cards I write a story for. So this is a product of that. I hope you enjoy!

**Graduation Woes**

She sat at a table, in the back of the reception hall with her hands clenched tightly in her lap. It was her very own graduation party, her parents had spent tons on it and everyone was excited for her. She was going to go to Harvard in the Fall after all. But she sat there in a pink dress, looking more miserable then she had ever felt in her whole life. And no one even noticed.

She glanced around at everyone on the dance floor, dancing to the live band, and at tables mingling among each other. It might have been more fun if the people filling huge hall were actually her friends and class-  
mates. Instead they were her older sister's friends, her Mom's friends, her Dad's co-workers, and distant family, she didn't even know half of them.

Sighing Taylor picked at some of her graduation cake again, trying to taste the success in it, but all she really got out of it was tartness. This just wasn't how she had planned graduating high school. She always thought it'd be more fun then this, more memorable. But it wasn't, it was a hair away from being pure hell.

"Ta-ta. What's up?" Her sister, Emily, plopped down in the seat next to her and smiled at Taylor happily.

"Nothing Em." Taylor mumbled stuffing more cake into her mouth, maybe if she was chewing her sister would just leave her alone. But she wans't so lucky.

"Come on Taylor. Something is wrong." EMily pushed and Taylor quickly swallowed the mouth full of cake. Chocolate Rasberry, Taylor's favorite. But she was starting to loath the flavor rather quickly, she might actually choose a new favorite cake flavor.

"Nothing is. You're just being paranoid." Taylor said in an airy voice, hoping Emily would buy the board of the topic thing and backoff.

"No I'm not. I graduated from high school once too you know. And I was on top of the world. I was hanging with friends, kissing the guys I always wanted to but was too scared to when I was in school wiht them, I was having lots of fun. And I wasn't even going to Harvard, just plain New Mexico State. What's up?" Emily asked again after her short rant and Taylor sighed.

"Fine, you want to know?" She asked and watched Emily bob her head up and down. "I don't have friends, or boys to kiss. I don't have anything. Just me, it's always just been me and my school work. But now that I'm done with it all I feel like I missed out on things, like I haven't accomplished everything I wanted to, okay"  
Taylor finished and Emily nodded her head. She felt bad for her sister, it always had been about AP classes and good grades. Now she had nothing.

"I know what you mean. Not from experience but I get it. But come on Tay-tay there was someone you wanted to kiss, some friend you had at some point in high school right?" Emily asked and Taylor automatically thought back to Troy and Gabriella and Twinkle Town. That small portion of high school was probably her best.

"Yeah. I guess so." Taylor breathed out and her sister nodded in happiness.

"Great. So go hang with that friend and go kiss that boy." She told Taylor and Taylor smiled for the first time in that day.

"Yeah." She mumbled and stood out of her chair. "Thanks." Taylor smiled at her sister and walked out of the reception hall.

-xxx-

Troy Bolton. Without realizing it Taylor realized he was her boy. Troy was the one boy in high school that she wanted to kiss, but was too scared to realize it when she was actually in school with him. It wasn't lvoe or infatuation. But there really hadn't been any other boy at East High that Taylor felt like kissing or being around like Troy Bolton. He was her boy.

Taylor quickly walked to his house, as fast as she could in pink high heels, and knocked on the door. A few minutes after her knock erupted in the house Troy pulled teh door open. "Troy." Taylor greeted him and he smiled back at the classmate he hadn't seen since graduation.

"Hey Taylor. What's going on?" He asked her and Taylor shifted teh weight on her feet and couple of times before answering Troy.

"You were kind of that guy that I felt something for in high school Troy. When you were in Twinkle Town high school was more fun for me. When I met Gabriella and hugn out with you, I had more fun that I had ever had there. You made me realize it wasn't all about AP classes and Chemistry, but I never thought to change anything like you did. You were kind of my hero, I just kept it to myself thought because I never thought you'd ever want to have anythign to do with me." Taylor spat out quickly and she instantly felt her cheeks burn once the words were out. It was embarrasing to talk like that was Troy, but it was just she needed to say.

"Taylor." Troy said not knowing what else to do. He never thought she had felt that way. She was right,  
Troy never thought anything more of her then AP classes and Chemistry. But now he was lookign and her and seeing a girl. A girl who just wanted one more thing before she left New Mexico forever. But he didn't know what it was.

"I just needed to tell you and to..." She mumbled before stepping on her toes and light kissing Troy on the lips. "..do that." She breathed out and then stepped back on teh heels on her feet. "Bye Troy." SHe said and spun away from him and walked quickly down teh street.

Now she was ready to move on adn start Harvard.


End file.
